A peak detector is an electronic circuit that may be used to provide an indication of the magnitude of a given analog signal. As an example, a peak detector may sample the peak amplitude of a given analog signal, and for this purpose, the peak detector may include a diode that is coupled to a capacitor so that the diode rectifies the signal, and the capacitor stores a voltage that represents the maximum voltage of the signal. Peak detectors may be used in a wide variety of applications, such as applications involving voltage monitoring, power monitoring, amplitude modulation (AM) demodulation, and so forth.